1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test contactor and a semiconductor test apparatus including the contactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure the reliability of the test results of a semiconductor device, leads of the semiconductor device may be required to be stably in contact with pins of a socket during the test. To provide leads of the semiconductor device which are stably in contact with the pins of the socket during the test, the leads of the semiconductor device may be pressed by using, for example, a handler having a pushing function, or a socket such as open top QFP (OTQ) having a pushing function.
However, in a case where a plurality of semiconductor devices are simultaneously tested by using one test board, there may be a slight difference in height between the semiconductor devices. In this case, when the semiconductor devices are pressed at the same time by using one handler, each of the semiconductor devices may be pressed differently by the handler. Accordingly, the semiconductor device having a relatively small height may be pressed relatively less by the handler. As a result, during the test, the leads of the semiconductor device may not be stably in contact with the pins of the socket, and thus the reliability of the test results may be reduced.
Further, in the case of using the socket having a pushing function, the socket may perform a pushing function by using a spring, and the elasticity of the spring may be reduced due to repeated use. In this case, since the leads of the semiconductor device may be pressed relatively less by the socket during the test, the leads of the semiconductor device may not be stably in contact with the pins of the socket, and thus the reliability of the test results may be reduced.